New Year's Day
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: Larry and Terri ring in the new year with a bang, sort of. Sequel to Comfort and Joy. Rated a light R.


_A/N: New year, new level of Larry/Terri IF I have the guts to pull this off. This story will mark a streak of R rated Larry/Terri fics coming from me within the next few months. I don't know if there is an audience for this or if anyone wants to read this sort of thing, but this is something that I really want to do in the upcoming year. For those of you who do like Larry/Terri but who do not like smut, hang in there...I have plenty of G to PG-13 ideas for these two as well, although I really want to break them in (several times...lol) as a couple first. Take a step that is new, right?_

_Sorry this took so long. I had started this story as an R rated smut and songfic to the song New Year's Day by U2 (Larry/Terri, of course) but then it came across as a pornographic music video, so I rewrote it as a regular, yet graphic love scene between the two. I didn't like it, so I rewrote it again and this is what came of it. I didn't want to do too much, too soon...I want to progress to that point and not just start off too hardcore. As you can tell, I am very, very, VERY nervous but also excited to bring these two together and make them a couple. I've always loved the idea of Larry/Terri and, well, here's my first attempt. Some people have the skills to write beautiful, romantic and flowery sex/love scenes...unfortunately, I do not. I'm very blunt and have the subtlety of an elephant attempting ballet. You have been warned. I did try to tone down my bluntness for this story though, seeing as it is a first time/first contact story._

_Enjoy (I hope)!_

Larry loved the holiday season more than any other time of year. Between the food, family and the friends, it truly did celebrate everything good in life. The magic of the holiday season apparently also facilitated romance as well. Larry experienced that first hand when he and Terri had shared a Christmas Eve kiss a week ago. It's true that they had built a wonderful friendship over the last few months and had grown much closer than they used to be, but Larry still didn't see it coming. He had always had a thing for the beautiful nurse, but never could have imagined that she had any feelings for him whatsoever, not even in his wildest dreams. He thought he had pretty much lost his chance with her by being such a jerk to her when they first met and that their disastrous first date so long ago had been the nail in the coffin... and yet _she _had kissed _him _after he sang a Christmas song to her, and not the other way around. She even did so without a sprig of mistletoe in sight. It was a Christmas miracle. Larry guessed they would have ended up into a pretty heavy duty make out session had they not been interrupted by Janet coming back into the room. They had barely avoided being caught.

Larry didn't know if it was Christmas and holiday magic getting to Terri or if it was just cabin fever driving her temporarily insane, but he knew he didn't want this to stop. He hoped these newfound feelings wouldn't disappear when he, Terri, Janet and Jack headed back home in a couple of days from their holiday vacation in the mountains. He wanted a bit of that holiday magic to stay with them all year round, obviously.

He did feel a little confused though. Ever since that kiss a week ago, Terri hadn't pursued it any further. For someone who seemed so forward with him at that moment, she seemed as though she had almost gotten cold feet afterwards. At first Larry thought that Terri had maybe gotten second thoughts about the whole thing, but then she had started casting him shy smiles and glances that whole week. He didn't think that Terri was the type to be shy around him, but if he was honest with himself, he couldn't help but feel a little shy around her as well. Had this been any other girl, he would have charged full steam ahead at the first shy smirk, but with Terri, it was different. He actually felt wary of scaring her off, so he didn't dare make a move as much as he wanted to. He really, really didn't want to screw things up with her again.

It was now New Year's Eve. Well, technically New Year's Day. It was four o'clock in the morning. Janet and Jack had long since retired to their bedrooms after ringing in the new year, but Larry and Terri remained the last ones standing. They were sitting next to each other on the couch with a box of liquor chocolates between them and with one and a half empty bottles of wine on the table in front of them. They were engrossed in what they were watching: the New Year's marathon of the original Twilight Zone series. They were forced to watch it on the cabin's dinky, black and white television set but it didn't matter because the series was in black and white anyway. Between all of the alcoholic drinks they were enjoying and all of the liquor chocolates they were scarfing down, Larry was at least hoping for a New Year's kiss. He was more than a bit buzzed and he imagined that Terri felt the same way. He hoped it would make things easier for them.

"Can I make a New Year's prediction?" Larry spoke up, sipping from his wine glass. Their show was currently on a commercial break.

"Oh, I love those!" Terri commented, biting into a chocolate.

"I think Jack and Janet are going to get together in the new year." Larry stated, smiling impishly.

"What? No way! After how upset she got at me when you tricked me into flirting with Jack? She doesn't want either of us messing around with Jack because that would screw up our living situation." Terri rolled her eyes, speaking to him through a mouthful.

"The only reason Janet didn't want you flirting with Jack is because she wants him for herself." Larry smirked, tapping on the side of his head cheekily. "Trust me, I know these things. Mark my words."

Terri fell silent as she tried to think it over through the alcohol induced fog in her brain. She didn't have long to mull it over, however, because the show quickly returned from the commercial break. The episode they were currently on was called "The Eye of the Beholder". The main character was a woman whose face was bandaged up. She had apparently undergone multiple cosmetic surgeries in order to fix her extreme physical ugliness. The final surgery she was recovering from was her last hope. Doctors were getting ready to unbandage her face in order to see if it was a success or not. If not, then they were going to send her off to live on an island with people who were as deformed as she was. Terri was curious as to what lay underneath those bandages.

"Watch this!" Larry drunkenly pointed at the screen. "This show is amazing. Watch, watch!"

The doctors slowly and methodically unwrapped the bandages from the woman's face to reveal the face of an angel.

Terri gasped at the twist.

"But she's gorgeous!" Terri blurted out.

"Not half as gorgeous as you." Larry smiled at her, causing a slight blush to creep up Terri's neck. The "ugly" woman was revealed to actually be beautiful and the doctors, nurses and everyone else at the hospital had the faces of deformed pigs. Even the politicians on TV looked like deformed pigs (which Terri found to be hilarious). The pretty woman was, sadly, (or maybe not so sadly) sent to live on an island with a supposedly ugly man, who was also very attractive in reality. Terri could only imagine how stunning their offspring would be.

"And Ken and Barbie lived happily ever after. Wasn't that a great twist?!" Larry exclaimed. "Oh man. I just loved this show growing up."

"Wow..." Terri's eyes were wide. "They sure had some great writers for that series, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll say so!" Larry agreed with her. "Hey, don't they remind you of us...a beautiful blonde girl going off to live with a dark and handsome man?"

In her altered state, Terri almost agreed with him. But she caught herself in time and shot him a knowing smile.

"You're drunk." She quipped.

"Says you! Talk about the kettle calling a black pot!" Larry snapped his fingers and sassed her back. He made a face when he realized he didn't quite say it right. "Hey, wait..."

Terri tossed her head back in loud, genuine laughter.

"I like you drunk. I think I'm going to keep you this way." She joked.

"Only if you promise to take advantage of me!" Larry winked at her, causing her to blush and lower her gaze. Larry grinned...he just loved being with her. Along with being incredibly sexy and beautiful he also found her to be completely adorable. Without thinking, the two of them reached for the last chocolate left in the box and their hands brushed each other's. Terri looked at him, expecting him to do the chivalrous thing and let her have it. Instead, Larry snatched the chocolate up from the box and clutched it to his chest as if it were a precious jewel.

"Mine." He teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and then flashed her a dimpled grin. He grinned like a drunken dumbass while the chocolate slowly melted in his hand.

Terri's jaw dropped in mock annoyance.

"Oh, that does it!" Terri warned, rising up from her place on the couch. She looked like a cat ready to pounce.

"What are you doing, Miss Alden?" Larry's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm getting my chocolate back!" Terri exclaimed, her hands on her hips. She actually didn't want it anymore. Her belly was full of food and her blood was full of wine, but that didn't stop her from jumping on top of Larry. She climbed on top of him, effectively pinning him down into the cushions of the sofa. Larry held the piece of candy high over his head, before bending his elbow over the back of the couch, trying to keep the treat out of Terri's reach.

"Give it to me!" Terri demanded as she struggled with him.

"No way!" Larry laughed. He thought about yelling for Jack and Janet to come and save him from Terri's wrath, but then when Terri's breasts were practically shoved into his face as she continued to wrestle with him, it occurred to him that maybe he and Terri wouldn't want an audience or any interruptions. Larry dropped the chocolate down the back of the couch and onto the floor.

"_Larry_!" Terri yelled at him, out of breath from laughing so hard. "Now nobody can eat it...it touched the floor!"

"Oops!" Larry shrugged as he shook with laughter. "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Terri sighed, finally giving up. She collapsed heavily into his lap, straddling him with her knees on either side of his waist. "You may have won the battle, but you will not win the war."

"I'll buy you a whole new box of chocolates when we get back home." Larry smiled at her, brushing the hair out of her eyes gently. "I promise."

Being a nut for celebrations and holidays, Larry was already thinking ahead to Valentine's Day, even though it was barely the new year. Now that he knew how much Terri liked chocolate, he had plans for spoiling her rotten for the occasion...should he be lucky enough to end up with her, that is.

Terri was beaming at what he said. She noticed that he was now staring at her with such a look of adoration, that it almost made her feel embarrassed. Who on earth was worthy of that kind of adulation?

"Um..." Terri became aware that she was sitting in Larry's lap and that the both of them were wearing nothing but a few light articles of clothing...Larry was in his pajama bottoms and robe and Terri was wearing nothing but her flowy, pink and all too short nightgown and a pair of underwear. "I'm sorry, I must be crushing you..."

"Not at all. No need to apologize." Larry's voice dropped to a whisper. He was still gazing at her intensely. His complete 180 degree turn from drunken goofball into...whatever he was doing now...was stunning. Her heart picked up its pace and she squirmed a little bit.

"Larry..." She began.

"Yes?" Larry asked her, dropping his hand to her shoulder. His touch felt cool on her hot skin.

"I..." Terri started to speak, but then promptly forgot what she was saying in the middle of her sentence when she noticed his gaze briefly flickering down to her lips before coming back up to meet her eyes. Larry's eyes now appeared very dark and hazy with lust. The seriousness in which he was looking at her right now sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't want to screw up our friendship..." Terri protested weakly.

"On the contrary, Terri. It could bring us closer together." Larry pointed out.

Terri sighed. Her hands absentmindedly pushed Larry's robe open slightly more and her fingertips roamed over his shoulders and chest. The truth was, she could not stop thinking about that kiss between them ever since it happened. It was all she could think about when she looked at him and, knowing Larry, she knew he felt the same way about her. He began trembling under her touch, and Terri didn't think it was because he was cold.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little bit nervous." Terri admitted. She felt so stupid being nervous with Larry, but she couldn't help herself. Terri was normally not one to do anything sexual with friends.

"Me too..." Larry smiled affectionately at her.

"Oh, yeah right!" Terri scoffed.

"You don't believe me? Here, see for yourself..." Larry gently took one of Terri's hands and guided it to his chest, flattening her palm over his heart, which felt like it was beating very fast at the moment. Terri felt a tremor in his hands.

"But why would you be nervous with me?" Terri wanted to know. "You've been with countless women."

"You're special." Larry shrugged.

Terri cracked a small smile. She hoped he was being sincere and not just feeding her a line.

"Well, I don't know..." She faltered. She was still extremely nervous. She wanted to slap herself out of it. Truth to be told, she really didn't like sex all that much, but with Larry lately, it was all she could think about. That being said, she didn't want to end up in the pile of all of Larry's conquests...she wanted to be the only one. Sex to her meant dating...not just meaningless hook-ups. She didn't know what to do. A part of her really wanted this, but another part of her knew there could be drama and heartbreak down the road if she gave in.

"Would it help if I whispered sweet nothings into your ear?" Larry asked her, a soft and teasing smile on his face.

Terri paused, blinking in surprise. She didn't know what to expect.

Taking her silence as consent, Larry leaned forward and whispered into her ear using the most seductive voice he could possibly muster:

"Terri, I think we should order some Chinese food because I'm really starting to feel hungry again, but that could be the alcohol talking."

Terri burst into laughter, swatting at his chest playfully as he leaned back against the sofa.

"You're such a goof!" Terri giggled.

"I know." Larry replied with a boyish grin. He ran his hands underneath her nightgown, his fingers skimming over her back lightly. Terri squirmed as she felt goosebumps begin to break out on her flesh.

"Oh, that feels good." She had to admit.

Larry continued to touch her. His fingers explored her stomach and danced over her ribcage. He moved his hands higher in order to brush his fingertips over her breasts. She gasped quietly and couldn't help but arch into his touch a little. Encouraged by her reaction, Larry dared to touch her more boldly. He smoothed his hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his palms. It was a powerful aphrodisiac for him. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a searing kiss before moving on to her neck, sucking hot, wet kisses onto her sensitive skin there. Terri jumped a little when he did that and her hands flew to his head. She ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair, raking her fingernails over his scalp and down the back of his neck. This caused Larry to shudder and moan hotly into her neck. Terri gasped a little at his reactiveness to her touch, and then smiled to herself. She was pretty quiet and prided herself on maintaining her dignity even while in the throes of passion and loathed it when guys she was with expected her to yell at the top of her lungs like a porn star...it was a nice change of pace for the guy to make noise for a change...not to mention, very sexy. Despite her rather controlled reactions when it came to sexual encounters, Terri squeaked when she felt one of Larry's hands slip down in between them, rubbing her between her legs through her panties. She couldn't help but buck into his hand a little bit...it felt so good.

"God, Terri..." Larry groaned against her ear, rubbing her harder and more urgently still. "You're already soaked."

Terri's face blazed at his words. It was true, she was. She was shocked he could feel that through the material, though.

Larry's hands then moved back under her nightgown and he started to pull it up over her body. Terri's eyes widened. She just didn't think she was ready to cross this boundary with Larry yet, at least, not all the way.

"Wait!" She spoke up, hesitant and nervous.

Terri hoped she didn't make Larry angry by stopping him. She was relieved when he instantly stopped what he was doing and took his hands out from under her nightgown. Rather than be irritated at her, he instead cupped her face and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"What do you need?" He asked her sweetly. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

It made her heart melt.

"Well, I was just thinking that...maybe we could have some, um, on top of the clothes fun?" Terri asked him in an almost apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"You mean like dry humping?" A huge, amused smile broke out onto Larry's face.

Terri nodded, feeling bashful and silly.

"I don't think I've done that in about 25 years..." Larry grinned, taking a trip down memory lane. "Talk about your safe sex."

"25 years?" Terri tried to do the math in her head. "That means that you were..."

"Yes, very young when I started." Larry laughed. "You know me, high sex drive and all of that jazz."

"Goodness..." Terri shook her head. She herself didn't even lose her virginity until she was 19 years old.

"Anyway, sure. I'll do it. I'll do anything with you, Terri." Larry agreed with her easily. "And if you think about it, it's just like a rehearsal for the real thing."

Terri sighed in relief. She was glad he wasn't being too pushy with her.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I know that rutting against each other like a couple of horny teenagers is probably a bit boring to you..."

"No problem, Terri." Larry smiled at her. "I'm lucky you're even doing anything with me in the first place. You must be more drunk than I thought. And by the way, nothing could ever be boring with you."

Terri smiled. If only he knew that she wasn't nearly as intoxicated as she let on. Oh, she was tipsy...but she wasn't wasted. Larry was in a much more inebriated state than she was. She closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. When she pulled back to look at him, she noticed his eyes sparkling with merriment and a goofy, lopsided grin on his face.

"You taste like chocolate." He practically giggled.

Yes, he was very drunk. As cute as it was, Terri wondered if maybe he was too drunk to..._perform_. All questions she had in her mind were washed away when Larry suddenly bucked his hips up into hers, causing her to gasp as he caught her off guard. The two layers of thin material between the two of them left very little to the imagination. He was so hard against her that it almost hurt. Things suddenly became real to Terri. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"How's that?" Larry smirked lazily at her. "Good?"

Terri couldn't speak at first, so she let her body do the talking for her. She responded by grinding herself down into his lap. This sent shocks of pleasure up his spine and now it was Larry's turn to gasp. His hands went down Terri's body and he curled his fingers to fit the curve of Terri's backside.

"Yes..." Terri practically purred. "Very good."

Their bodies worked in unison as they found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, providing them both with much needed friction. Terri buried her face into Larry's shoulder in order to muffle any sounds that threatened to escape from her. Even so, the very quiet whimpers and whines that did come from Terri were like music to Larry's ears. A part of Larry wondered if this was really happening or if he was just having a wonderful dream.

"Terri..." Larry gasped out.

Terri pulled back to look at him and he kissed her again, still soft and sweet but with a hint of urgency behind it. He leaned his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're so damned beautiful..." Larry regarded her with a heated gaze. His voice was low and husky with lust and with emotion.

Terri's breath hitched in her throat when he said that to her. The intensity in which he was looking at her drove her crazy. Months worth of sexual tension building up within her for him came erupting out of her. Terri kissed Larry deeply and picked up the pace, working herself against him more fervently. Larry broke the kiss and cried out in surprise. Seeing the usually poised and pristine nurse slowly unraveling was enough to take his breath away, and Terri wasn't giving him a chance to catch his breath with this new, quickened pace. Larry was momentarily stunned and could do nothing but pant and moan each time she ground down on him. The springs of the couch began to creak underneath them. Larry seriously hoped they wouldn't break the sofa.

"_Fuck_!" Larry finally rasped in between breaths. "Holy shit! Oh my God, Terri..."

Due to Larry's breathless vocalizations, a throbbing heat was already beginning to pool in between Terri's legs. She absolutely loved that he was vocal. When he began swearing up a storm, she began shuddering. Normally, rough and fast was not Larry's style...but Terri was driving him into a bit of a frenzy. He grasped her hips tightly and growled as he began bouncing her in his lap, giving back as good as he was getting. Terri's hands balled into fists as she clutched at Larry's robe, desperate for something to hang onto. He was hitting her right where she ached over and over again. It wouldn't be long now. She began to sweat and her face flushed in delight as hormones raced through her.

"Terri, are you going to come?" Larry grunted.

Terri nodded vigorously. She couldn't speak.

Larry slowed their pace down quite a bit. With his hands still on her hips, he began moving her in a back and forth motion over his erection, helping her along. Terri's mouth fell open in a silent moan.

"Come on..." Larry panted. His dark eyes were piercing and intense, but his tone was gentle as he worked himself against Terri and encouraged her to let go. "It's okay, sweetheart. Come on, come on..."

That did it for her. Terri felt the tension building in her lower belly finally snap as she bit her lip and held her breath for a few seconds. She squeezed her eyes shut and she shook as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. After a while, she could no longer hold her breath and she let out a low whine.

"Oh God..." Larry groaned as he watched her in awe. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He rubbed up against her a few more times before his breathing began to stutter. "Oh God, oh God..."

Terri was still in the midst of pleasure when Larry wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. He clung to her for dear life, holding her close as he rode out his own orgasm. Terri shivered as Larry moaned her name out over and over again and her heart pounded when she felt the telling dampness in between them. When they had shared that kiss a week ago, it had been like an explosion of the Northern Lights for Larry...but this was something else. Larry swore he saw golden colored fireworks exploding in his mind's eye. After a few minutes, it finally seemed like the most intense waves of pleasure subsided and now aftershocks were causing Larry to shake against her as he struggled to catch his breath. Terri and Larry held each other for the longest time...she stroked the back of his neck and head lovingly and he caressed her back and her shoulders tenderly.

"Wow..." Larry exclaimed in a shaky tone of voice. He was the first to break the silence. "I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much..."

"It was my pleasure." Terri snickered into his shoulder. "Um, Larry?"

"Hmmm?" Larry hummed, blissed out and dreamy.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but my knees are really starting to kill me..." Terri grunted in pain. She had been in this position for God knows how long.

Larry laughed, giving her one last parting kiss on her cheek before releasing her from his grip.

"You're free to go." He joked. He wanted to hold her forever, but he didn't want her being in pain.

Terri lifted herself off of Larry stiffly. She plopped herself down onto the sofa next to Larry and stretched her legs out. She started rubbing her knees, hissing quietly in pain. Larry reached down and started massaging her knees and thighs right along with her. She cast him a playful, knowing glance with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"I'm just trying to help!" Larry winked at her.

"Uh-huh..." Terri smirked, before grimacing again as a jolt of pain went up her right leg. "Boy, I tell you, that's the last time we do anything like that on a sofa. Next time, hopefully there will be a bed."

"Next time?!" Larry did a surprised double take. He pointed at himself just to be sure. "With _me_?!"

"Well, not with the man in the moon." Terri rolled her eyes, a good natured smile on her face.

Larry's face lit up. He gasped in delight and sprang up from the sofa, ready to let out a whoop of triumph. He stopped short of that shout, however, and made a face of disgust when he became aware of how...sticky things had gotten between them.

"Excuse me..." He addressed Terri, slightly embarrassed. "I have to go change my clothes."

"Good idea!" Terri chuckled.

As Larry walked down the hall and disappeared into one of the cabin bedrooms, Terri was left alone on the couch. She wrinkled her nose as she felt her own dampness. She could really use a change of clothing too, or at least, a change of underwear. Maybe even a shower as well to wash the sweat away. She got up with some difficulty and started slowly making her way to the bathroom on shaky, wobbly legs. When she reached her destination, she was hit with a realization that was both terrifying to her as well as thrilling, a thought that she had been trying to suppress for months now.

In opposition to the more rational side of her brain, Terri realized that she wanted something serious with Larry. But how on earth was she going to make it happen? And what would happen to them down the road? Could this even work? How would things be between her and Larry once they went back home after the holidays were over? She knew they'd never be the same again.

It was going to be a very happy and strange new year, indeed.

THE END

_A/N: That was the hardest thing (no pun intended) that I've ever written. Sorry if it sucks. Oh well. The first smut is always the hardest, am I right? Hopefully things will get easier from here on out. _


End file.
